1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick-hitching device for detachably mounting in a quick and very efficient manner, a vehicle attachment such as a snow-plow, to the frame of a road vehicle, preferably a 2 or 4 wheel drive vehicle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various methods and devices have been proposed in the last decades for detachably mounting a snow plow to the front of a truck. See, by way of examples, Canadian Patent Nos. 1,153,885 and 1,276,784 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,769,724; 3,845,577; 4,236,329; 4,279,084; 4,320,589; 4,744,159; 4,769,933; 5,027,536 and 5,036,608.
Generally, the known devices comprise a framework that is detachably connectable to the frame of the truck. The snow plow is detachably mounted in pivotably adjustable manner onto the front of the frame of the vehicle so as to transfer the plowing force directly to this framework. A hydraulic cylinder is provided for moving the plow from its plowing position to a raised position. This cylinder is generally secured to the frame of the truck with mounting brackets and arms extending therefrom and to which are attached chains or other means for lifting the plow blade out of contact with the ground.
When the plow blade is removed from the device the hydraulic cylinder and the arms and brackets used to secure it are left connected to the truck and extend forward of the bumper of the truck in a postition where they can be a hazard to another vehicle or building in the case of a contact with PG,3 the truck's bumper.
The known devices also have the disadvantage of requiring a bulky attachment frame permanently secured to the truck, for use to connect the device. This attachment frame often creates encumbrance to the vehicle when the snow plow is not attached thereto, and it adds to the weight of the vehicle, thereby increasing its fuel consumption. Further, it often damages the vehicle frame to which it is permanently attached.
Another disadvantage of the known devices is that the attachment frame permanently secured to the truck often requires to be dismantled at least in part when certain repairs are required to the vehicle front end. In many cases, such a partial dismantling is even required when one has to lift the hood of the vehicle, which is of common occurrence.
Still a further disadvantage of the known devices using a snow plow attachment frame is that it is time consuming to attach a snow plow thereto and it normally requires the assistance of at least two men to perform the installation.